Five Day Getaway
by seditionary
Summary: Hotch and Morgan's romance has flourished in spite of work and parental responsibilities, but Morgan thinks it's time they had a getaway just for themselves. And, it's hot, in more ways than one. Written for the CCOAC Heatwave Challenge.


**A/N: Woo-hoo, here's a pairing I've never written-Hotch and Morgan. That's what makes these challenges so fun. Thanks to whoever chose Hotch as my random character to go with my chosen character of Morgan-smut is the result! Here's the prompts (we have to use at least three):**

melting ice cream cone

swimming pool

a bikini top

swim trunks

a thunderstorm

soaring temperatures

**Warning, this has nudity, sex, and use of a sex toy, btw. Hope you enjoy the heat!**

**Love,**

**Seds**

* * *

Derek Morgan lay in his lover's arms.

That wasn't so unusual; ever since Aaron Hotchner had given up the pretense of being interested only in his friendship and accepted an invitation into his bed, their nights together always ended with them wrapped in each other's arms.

But this-this public display, this simple normalcy that opposite-sex couples could so casually enjoy-this was rare, and it had taken quite a bit of work on Morgan's part to make it happen. Although, the first part, finding a gay-friendly resort on the Yucatan peninsula in Mexico, had been a piece of cake compared to convincing the unit chief to accompany him on a five-day getaway.

The biggest hurdle hadn't even been taking the time off. It was their scheduled vacation time, and while neither of them had mentioned having specific plans, they both knew they would spend it together.

And, much to Morgan's surprise, getting Hotch to agree to the locale hadn't been particularly difficult either-he wasn't much of a sun and sand kind of guy, but after a bit of cajoling, he'd agreed.

The really tricky part had been getting him to go along, leaving Jack behind.

"Derek, I only get so much vacation time every year. I want to be with my son."

"And, you will be. We have two weeks-this is only five days. Five days, Aaron-five days for_ us."_ He'd gone up to Hotch and put his hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. "We need it. We deserve it." When Hotch's stony expression didn't change, Morgan had narrowed his eyes and stepped back. "Or, am I wrong in thinking that our relationship is a priority for you? If it's not, please, tell me now, before I make a bigger fool of myself than I already have."

Morgan's obvious hurt being covered by harsh confrontation wasn't new to Hotch; he'd brought it out in him plenty of times before in work situations. But, he didn't want that happening between them in their personal lives. He wanted Morgan to be happy, wanted to _make_ him happy, as he had done for Hotch time and time again. His face relaxed into a smile.

"You're not wrong. It is a priority. I just... I don't see why we can't go someplace as a... family." The word didn't come easily to Hotch. He loved Morgan, deeply and completely, but introducing the man as his new sweetheart to his son and sister-in-law had been a challenge; not so much for them-they'd accepted Morgan whole-heartedly, once they'd gotten used to the idea-but creating a new family unit had taken some emotional balls that Hotch hadn't been sure he had.

Now, having finally worked through all of that, he was eager to embrace it. And, here was Morgan, wanting a vacation away, with just the two of them.

"I thought you enjoyed being a dad." Hotch was careful to keep his own hurt out of his tone, but it still came off as an accusation to Morgan's ears.

But, he was careful, too. "I do. I love it, I love being with Jack, and I love it when the three of us are together. But, damn it, Aaron-sometimes, I just want to..." He felt his irritation boiling up and he took a moment to force it back down. "I just want to have you to myself for a change. I want us to have some fun. Romantic, sexy fun. And, I'm sorry, that's hard to pull off with a six-year-old running around."

Hotch sighed. "I can't argue with that. But, Derek-honestly, I don't know that I have any romantic sexiness left in me. Anyway, I don't relish being... obvious about our relationship. It's different with the team-they love and understand us. I suppose I'm still self-conscious about it and just need to get over it, but I hate it when people stare and whisper. I'm just not quite ready to come out in front of the public."

A grin came over Morgan's face. "Well, that's where you're in luck. Come'ere."

He'd led Hotch to the dining room table where he'd laid out a series of travel brochures. He'd shown him pictures of the resort, which prominently featured same-sex couples frolicking on the beach, holding hands over dinner, and sleeping peacefully together in big, linen-sheeted beds.

"See? This place caters to gay couples. It's also clothing-optional, by the way, not that I expect you to go for that. But-think about it. We could be ourselves. We could enjoy each other without worrying about what other people think." He'd slipped an arm around Hotch's shoulders and squeezed. "I want that with you. Deep down, I think you do, too. So, can we give it a shot? Just for five freakin' days? You and me, with the ocean and sand and palm trees, no phones going off, nobody wanting anything from us-just good food, all the tequila we want, and total relaxation." He'd gently turned Hotch's face toward his own and kissed him. "Come on, man. Please? What do you say?"

Hotch had fixed him with the patented Hotch glare-of-death, then broke into a grin of his own. "Oh, for God's sake. All right, fine. Five days of fun in the sun. I suppose I can handle that."

Morgan had given a triumphant hoot. "You bet you can-I'm going to see to it, my man. Now, why don't we get Jack and go grab some dinner, then we can shop for beach duds. I can't wait to see you in a teeny-tiny pair of swim trunks."

Hotch had paused for a moment, nonplussed, before replying. "I have swim trunks."

"Those long, flappy, granddaddy things? Uh-uh. We're gonna get you a Speedo."

"Oh, no, we won't. I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those things."

There'd been cheerful arguing and a rather delightful round of fighting-for-dominance sex later that night, and by the time their vacation rolled around, they'd ended up with a bagful of totally un-Hotch-like beach wear, fresh sun screen, and a new sex toy that Morgan had promised would rock Hotch's socks off.

And now, they were lying on the warm sand along the Pacific ocean, drying from a swim, with Hotch's arms snugly secured around Morgan.

"This," Morgan said with a happy sigh, "is heaven."

"Agreed." Hotch smirked a little. He'd never envisioned himself in a situation like this, and he'd never imagined it could feel so good, so perfect. He pressed a kiss into Morgan's neck, not even bothering to check to see if anyone was watching. He didn't care if they were; here in the secluded world of La Playa beach resort, he was proud to let everyone know that the two of them were together.

Two women holding hands came along, chatting and laughing. They stopped a few yards away, and one snapped open her girlfriend's bikini top. She yelped and attempted to modestly hold it on, but was quickly divested of it, and the pair dashed into the water, shrieking and shedding more clothing as they went. Hotch and Morgan watched, amused.

"That turn you on, baby?" Morgan asked.

"Not so much. Not like you do."

"Aw. The gay is strong in this one..."

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of Reid and his Star Wars addiction."

"Maybe he turns you on."

"Not like you do." Morgan shifted and pulled Hotch down into a deep kiss. "What do you say we follow the ladies and shuck off these swim trunks, huh? I could do with a little skinny dipping."

"Uh-"

Morgan stood up. "Come on, now. Don't be shy-you got nothing to hide. In fact, you look damn good for a man of your age."

"My age?" Hotch sprang to his feet and scowled at Morgan. "I'm not that much older than you."

"Then, quit acting like an old man. Come on!" Morgan slipped out of his trunks and began striding toward the water. It was a magnificent sight, the beautifully sculpted muscles of Morgan's backside shifting against the impossibly blue backdrop of the ocean, the sun just beginning to sink low and turn the sky into a riot of red, pink, purple and orange. Hotch glanced around, sighed, and slid out of his shorts, then followed Morgan into the sea.

* * *

"Kind of hot out here, isn't it?"

Stretched out in a lounge chair by the resort swimming pool, Morgan could barely keep up with his ice cream's drips as they slithered over the edge of the cone and down over his hand.

In the chair beside him, Hotch's eyes were closed behind his sunglasses, and he made no indication that he'd even heard Morgan's comment.

He was asleep at 2:00 in the afternoon, unheard of for the workaholic unit chief.

Morgan grinned slightly, then held the ice cream over Hotch's bare chest. A generous dollop of cold chocolate splashed onto an unprotected nipple, followed by Morgan's warm tongue lapping it up.

"Hey!" Hotch came to consciousness, startled at the unexpected rush of sensations. "What the hell-what are you doing?"

"Just checking to see what was going on behind those Ray-Bans. Are you awake?"

"I am now. Ugh. That's sticky."

"Mm-hmm." Morgan did a bit more sucking than cleaning, then leaned in and helped himself to a kiss. "I can think of other things that are sticky. How about we head to our room and see what else I can lick up?"

Hotch pulled off his glasses and gave Morgan a look of mock horror. "In the middle of the afternoon?"

"We're on _vacation._ That's what it's for. Come on."

Hotch didn't have to be told twice. He launched himself out of the lounge chair and followed Morgan back to their room.

* * *

The resort room was spare and modern, but featured a huge bed with a perfect mattress, soft but firm enough to take whatever gymnastic adventures its inhabitants chose to embark upon. Morgan turned down the air, then the two whipped off their swim trunks and threw themselves onto the bed, rolling into each others' arms somewhere in the middle.

Morgan kissed Hotch tenderly, then bit and licked his way down to Hotch's already erect cock. He lazily lapped at the head, mimicking his ice cream technique, then ran his tongue down the length. "Mm. Better than ice cream."

"I've always thought that ice cream cones were extremely lucky to be in your hands."

Morgan laughed softly, then took him in his mouth. He sucked deeply, pulling back then diving downward again and again. He blew Hotch until a thick eruption flooded his mouth, and he made a great show of licking it up.

Hotch's groans ended in a primal shout of pleasure, then he lay comatose as Morgan pulled himself up next to him, and they lounged together for a long time, completely silent but totally in tune with one another's rhythms.

"You wreck me," Hotch finally gasped.

"Good. You need it. You're such a tight-ass."

Hotch laughed. "I suspect I won't be, by the time you're done with me."

Morgan pulled him to him and kissed him. "Speaking of which... You let me know when you're ready for a little more hot vacation sex. I got everything we need, right here in the nightstand."

"Always prepared."

"Damn right."

"Where's that toy you've been threatening me with?"

"Threatening? That was a promise, boss-man. I'm gonna take you on a real vacation, right here in this little tropical hideaway."

Hotch grinned. "Bring it."

Morgan chuckled and opened the drawer. He brought out a small but powerful penis-shaped vibrator, colored a lush shade of purple, then proceeded to stimulate Hotch all over his body, starting with his neck, then trailing it down to his nipples. He increased the setting as he went lower, until he reached Hotch's crotch. He ran it alongside his cock, then pressed it onto his balls, making Hotch emit a series of pathetic moans. Abruptly, he pulled it away. Hotch snarled.

"What the...? Don't stop."

"Now, now. Better things await. Flip over."

Hotch huffed in irritation, but did as ordered. Morgan gently parted his cheeks and placed the tip of the dildo onto his pucker, carefully moving it in a circular pattern over the tender skin. "How's that feel?"

"Jesus."

"Uh-huh." Morgan stopped long enough to apply a generous coating of silicon-friendly lube, then slowly began inserting the tip.

"Oh, God!" Hotch cried.

"You sure do get religious about sex, you know that?"

"Fuck."

"Then again..." Morgan kissed Hotch's back, laughing at his lover's uncontained expressions of pleasure. He eased the dildo in deeper, finding Hotch's prostate, and amped up the power, thrusting the flesh-like toy in and rolling it over and over the hyper-sensitive ball of nerves.

"Oh, fucking hell!" Hotch hissed. "That's... that's incredible. Please, Derek... Oh, God, please..."

"You want more, baby? Or, are you ready for the real thing?"

"I want you... I want you in me... Jesus, Morgan, fuck me. Now."

"Yes, sir. Always ready to carry out your orders, sir." Morgan fished a condom out of the drawer and applied it, then amply lubed up his erection. He knelt between Hotch's legs and guided himself inside the tight but nicely-stretched hole. "Ahh, _fuck_ that's good," he sighed as Hotch's heat enveloped him. "Tell me again why we don't do this more often?"

"Because we're always exhausted, and when we're not, we have a six year old bouncing around outside our bedroom door," Hotch answered, his voice muffled by a pillow.

"Oh, yeah. But, we didn't need a vacation alone, did we? No sir, no need for a little private getaway for us, huh?" Morgan punctuated his razzing with deep, powerful thrusts that made Hotch grunt in satisfaction.

"God-okay, right, you were right. Fuck! You were right, you're always right..." Hotch was muttering into the pillow and Morgan quit talking as he became caught up in the mind-blowing pleasure that was overtaking him. He fucked his lover hard and fast, then slowed and caressed him until he begged for more. Morgan picked up the pace, then swore as he approached orgasm.

"Damn, I'm gonna fill this rubber," Morgan whispered into Hotch's ear. "I'm gonna come inside you, I'm coming hard..."

Hotch felt Morgan's powerful shudder. He began tending to his own erection when he felt Morgan's hand brush his away. Strong fingers clasped his straining member and a few strokes later, another round of pearly ejaculate spurted out onto the covers.

Morgan shifted as if to roll off. Hotch reached for his hand and held tight.

"No..." Hotch breathed. "Don't pull out."

Morgan stopped and relaxed back into Hotch. "Never, baby. I'll stay in you forever if you want," Morgan murmured.

"Mmm. I wish."

Eventually though, the heat, sweat, and stickiness got to them. They both rolled over and lay looking up at the ceiling, barely recovered enough to speak.

"So... five days, once a year. I suppose that's doable," Hotch mused. He reached for Morgan's hand.

"Glad to hear it."

Hotch shot him a mischievous grin. "And, don't think your ass is going to make it through this damn vacation unscathed. When I get my wind back, I'm going to pound you into the mattress."

Morgan eased over onto his side and looked soulfully into Hotch's eyes, then he winked. "You have to find me first," he said softly. He bolted from the bed and zipped out of the room, completely naked.

Hotch watched him go, a small smile playing across his lips. He got up, and unhurriedly found a bag and filled it with necessary supplies-lube, condoms, and a couple of fluffy beach towels. Then, he ambled out of the room, whistling.

He knew exactly where Morgan was going; there was a little cove they'd discovered down at the southern end of the beach, perfect for some private wooing.

He might not be the most romantic lover, or the sexiest vacationer at the resort.

But, there was nothing wrong with his profiling skills.


End file.
